


Un oeil incendiaire, un coeur incendiable

by Margarine



Category: Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Le couple m'inspirait beaucoup y a quelques années et j'ai jamais posté ce que j'avais écrit, Le titre vient d'Edmond Rostand, l'histoire se passe un peu après le château ambulant, pourquoi on a pas eu Suliman dans le dessin animé T-T
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarine/pseuds/Margarine
Summary: "- Vous ruisselez, observa-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation la plus plate. Vous non plus vous n’avez pas pensé au parapluie ?Suliman secoua la tête, et passa une main dans ses cheveux.- Ah non au contraire, j’aime bien la pluie. Je trouve ça relaxant. Vous ne trouvez pas ?- Non."Il pleut des cordes sur Magnecour, et Lettie se charge de faire les courses pour madame Bonnafée. Suliman en profite pour l'aborder (et au passage lui rappeler son offre d'apprentissage), et les choses avancent à partir de là.





	1. Chapter 1

_ Où Lettie croise l’enchanteur Suliman un jour de pluie _

Magnecour était connue depuis toujours comme la Superbe Capitale Colorée d’Ingary, majuscules incluses. Ce n’était assez étrangement ni la ville la plus riche du pays, ni la plus étendue, ni même la plus peuplée. Pour autant, c’était de loin la plus élégante. Par jour de beau temps, les majestueux dômes dorées perchés en haut des tourelles multicolores captaient le moindre rayon de soleil et illuminaient toute la ville, un spectacle qui avait inspiré des générations de peintres doués et de poètes talentueux. "Magnecour ville de lumière", "Magnecour aux mille couleurs". Lettie grogna d’un air renfrogné. Aujourd’hui, il pleuvait des cordes et Magnecour se parait de gris clair, gris sombre et gris foncé, de toutes les nuances possibles entre le morne et le déprimant. Pour une fois que Lettie se décidait à aller jusqu’à la capitale, c’était complétement injuste. Evitant stratégiquement une large flaque d’eau qui noyait les pavés, elle maudit une nouvelle fois madame Bonnafée. Elle n’aurait qu’à aller acheter ses nouveaux grimoires elle-même la prochaine fois. Lettie était en robe d’été, pour l’amour du ciel, et voilà que toutes les dentelles trempées lui collaient aux jambes. Avec ça, elle aurait bien de la chance si elle ne tombait pas malade.

Le point le plus triste dans cette histoire, songea-t-elle, était tout de même l’effet épouvantable que l’humidité faisait à ses cheveux bouclés.

Levant la tête, elle consulta un nouveau panneau avant de tourner au coin d’une rue. Il lui suffisait d’acheter ces fichus grimoires sans croiser quelqu’un qu’elle connaissait. Dans cette ville ce ne serait pas très difficile, puisqu'elle n'y connaissait que Sophie et Hurle. Dire qu’ils étaient fiancés maintenant. D'ailleurs quelle idée précipitée que ces fiançailles, pourquoi donc sa sœur –

\- Lettie Chapelier ?

Elle fit volte-face. Une voix masculine, mais pas Hurle. Qui... ?

Elle ne l’avait vu qu’une fois mais, pourtant, elle reconnut le visage osseux en quelques secondes.

\- Oh. Monsieur Suliman.

Il avait une cape noire, une écharpe blanche, et au moins quinze centimètres de plus qu’elle – alors qu'elle était elle-même loin d’être petite. Elle frissonna sous son regard inquisiteur. Cela faisait près d’un mois, depuis ce fameux jour où le sortilège de sa sœur avait été rompu, qu’elle n’avait pas revu l’enchanteur. L’imaginer comme une entité séparée de Percival mais partageant ses souvenirs la mettait plutôt mal à l’aise, et elle avait besoin d’un peu de temps. Par acte de lâcheté totale elle s’était arrangée pour se retrouver autre part la fois où, quinze jours plus tôt, il avait rendu visite à madame Bonnafée. Peut-être avait-il compris ce qu’elle ressentait, ou peut-être s’était-il juste vexé, car il n’était pas revenu. (En vérité il avait tout simplement été débordé de travail, mais l’orgueil de Lettie n’admettrait pas une explication qui ne la concernait pas directement). La librairie ne se trouvait plus très loin et la pluie continuait de tomber, il ne leur restait qu’à échanger deux ou trois banalités exigées par la bienséance et elle pourrait s’éclipser.

\- Vous ruisselez, observa-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation la plus plate. Vous non plus vous n’avez pas pensé au parapluie ?

Suliman secoua la tête, et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ah non au contraire, j’aime bien la pluie. Je sors souvent me promener en ville lorsqu’il pleut, les rues sont vides, je trouve ça relaxant. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

La pensée de sa coiffure ruinée arracha à Lettie un grognement. Ben Suliman avait l’air d’être un parfait illuminé.

\- Non j’aime pas ça. Trop mouillé pour moi.

Lorsque le magicien souriait, s’aperçut-elle, tout son visage s’éclairait d’une façon qui n’était pas déplaisante du tout. Après les avoir guidés sous un porche (si Suliman aimait être trempé jusqu’aux os il était bien le seul) elle reprit la conversation :

\- Vous n’avez pas profité de votre retour en forme humaine pour vous reposer ? Vous avez l’air épuisé.

C’était vrai. Ses traits tirés et son visage émacié lui donnaient dix ans de plus. Suliman haussa les épaules.

\- J’ai quitté mon poste pendant bien longtemps, comme vous le savez. Il me faut prouver au roi que j’ai toujours les qualités nécessaires au poste de magicien royal, alors il est vrai que j’ai passé un dernier mois assez fatiguant.

\- Mais c’est injuste ! Vous étiez prisonnier de la sorcière, ce n’est pas comme si vous aviez pris des vacances !

L’enchanteur avait un sourire amusé mais, quand il lui répondit, une expression indéfinissable déformait son visage. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la peine, ou de la culpabilité.

\- Justement. Le magicien royal se doit d’être une aide infaillible pour son pays, et pourtant j’ai été battu à plat de couture. Il est normal que le roi ait des doutes à mon sujet.

« Le roi est un idiot », songea Lettie. « Selon madame Bonnafée, cet homme est un des plus puissants magiciens du royal. » La pensée de sa professeure de magie la fit grimacer. Sur le ton le plus neutre et le plus détaché dont elle était capable, les yeux résolument fixés sur la pluie qui tombait toujours, elle demanda :

\- Pourtant vous avez quand même trouvé le temps de passer aux Hauts-Méandres, non ? Madame Bonnafée m’a dit à quel point ça lui avait fait plaisir.

L’air penaud qui s’afficha sur le visage de l’enchanteur le rajeunit un peu.

\- En réalité, j’étais venu lui demander un conseil sur la réalisation d’une potion qui me posait des difficultés, mais nous avons malheureusement tellement discuté que je n’ai pas pu me retirer avant le soir.

Lettie se retint de rire, et opta à la place pour un regard compatissant. C’était un homme bien élevé alors il ne ferait aucune accusation, mais elle savait pertinemment que madame Bonnafée avait sans doute bavardé pendant des heures entières.

\- Au moins avez-vous eu votre conseil.

Suliman secoua piteusement la tête.

\- Ce n’était pas une potion qu’elle connaissait. Elle m’a seulement dit d’y ajouter du miel. Pour le goût.

Cette fois, Lettie éclata de rire. Et, lorsque le magicien releva la tête vers elle, quelque chose dans ses yeux lui fit soudain penser à Percival. Il fit un pas en avant et lui tendit le bras.

\- Venez, il a cessé de pleuvoir.

En saisissant son bras, Lettie s’aperçut avec joie qu’il avait raison. Des dizaines de rayons lumineux, transperçaient les nuages, ces rayons que Fanny appelait toujours les « jambes du soleil ». L’air humide se réchauffait déjà, et les flaques d’eau rendaient les pavés étincelants. Maintenant que l’orage était passé, quelques fenêtres se rouvrirent à l’étage des maisons. Lettie s’avança, cherchant du regard le nom de la rue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Son problème initial n’était pas résolu, dans cette ville où chaque fichue rue était identique à la suivante.

\- Vous vous rendez quelque part ?

« Pas du tout, je suis juste venue profiter de la pluie locale », pensa-t-elle sarcastiquement en se retenant de le dire à voix haute. Cet homme et ses passe-temps bizarres serait capable de la croire. Elle se contenta d’hocher la tête, tandis que naissait en elle le mince espoir qu’il puisse lui indiquer le chemin.

\- Je connais l’endroit, dit-il lorsqu’elle lui eut donné l’adresse, mais nous ne sommes pas dans la bonne partie de la ville. Suivez-moi.

Perdant définitivement toute illusion sur son propre sens de l’orientation, Lettie obéit. Tandis qu’une brise chaude chassait du ciel les derniers nuages gris, Suliman reprit la conversation là où ils l’avaient laissé, comme si elle ne s’était jamais arrêtée.

\- En vérité si j’ai laissé ma visite chez cette chère Bonnafée s’étendre jusqu’au soir, c’est aussi parce que je nourrissais l’espoir de vous voir arriver, Lettie.

\- Vraiment ? Ce jour-là, malheureusement, j’ai été retenue toute la journée.

En vérité elle était allée fuir à la pâtisserie de Martha du lever au coucher du soleil, se proposant bénévolement à aider à la cuisine (dire qu’elle aurait pu passer le restant de sa vie à cuire des sablés, quel ennui !), pour être sûre de ne pas avoir à croiser Suliman. La pensée l’avait mise mal à l’aise. Ce n’est que maintenant qu’elle se rendait compte qu’elle n’avait eu aucune raison de s’inquiéter : Suliman était assez intelligent pour différencier ses propres sentiments de ceux du prince Justin. D’ailleurs, même le prince Justin semblait avoir oublié l’attirance qu’il avait un jour eu pour elle, occupé qu’il était avec une princesse du royaume voisin. Poursuivant le fil de ses pensées, elle s’apprêtait à conclure qu’elle n’était aux yeux du magicien rien d’autre que la Future Belle-Sœur De Son Confrère Magicien Royal, quand il reprit la parole.

\- Au fait, avez-vous réfléchi à ma proposition ? N’ayant pas eu de réponse de votre part j’en ai conclu que vous refusiez, mais ce serait un tel gâchis que je me sens obligé d’insister.

Lettie mit plusieurs instants avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait. Puis elle eut un rire nerveux. Il y a un mois il avait proposé de la prendre comme élève, c’est vrai. Et, bien que madame Bonnafée l’ait grandement encouragé dans cette voie (mais que signifiait son jugement, quand elle l’avait encouragé à suivre  _Hurle_  ?), Lettie n’avait pas pu se décider sur la décision à prendre. Elle avait donc choisi de ne rien faire, espérant que Suliman finisse par se dire qu’elle n’avait pas entendu sa proposition, ou quelque chose de ce goût-là. Mais manifestement, ce n’était pas le cas.

Cela signifiait-il qu’il était toujours attaché à elle, à la manière de Percival, ou était-ce uniquement une question de potentiel magique ? Insisterait-il pour la prendre comme élève s’il ne la considérait que comme la Future Belle-Sœur De Son Confrère Magicien Royal ? Aurait-il fait la même proposition à Martha ? La pensée était amusante : Martha n’aurait jamais accepté. Elle n’appréciait pas les personnes farfelues, et le mage qui avait tenté de chasser la sorcière du Désert en plantant des arbustes en faisait définitivement parti.

\- Je suis flattée que vous ayez pensé à moi, mais j’aimerais prendre un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir à votre proposition.

Il était assez courtois pour ne pas faire remarquer qu’elle avait déjà eu un mois entier, et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Il fallait absolument qu’elle demande conseil à Sophie.

\- Bien sûr, prenez tout le temps dont vous avez besoin. La place reste libre. En attendant, nous sommes arrivés. Je vous laisse là, Lettie.

Ils étaient arrivés devant une petite échoppe proprette entièrement peinte en mauve, exactement comme madame Bonnafée lui avait décrite. Elle lâcha son bras et le salua distraitement. Il avait cette habitude étrange de l’appeler par son prénom, tout en la vouvoyant et en ne se permettant aucune autre familiarité avec elle. En toute honnêteté, elle-même n’était pas sûre de comment il s’appelait.

_

_ Où un bon conseil vient d’une mauvaise personne _

Lorsque Lettie frappa à la porte du château, c’est Hurle qui lui ouvrit. Elle grommela intérieurement. Entre son narcissisme injustifié et sa force de caractère digne d’une éponge, elle n’avait jamais compris que sa sœur, la plus sensée de la fratrie, dont elle suivait presque toujours les conseils, choisisse un homme pareil. Hurle n’était certainement pas plus enthousiaste de la voir, car le sourire affable qu’il se plaqua sur le visage semblait un tantinet crispé.

\- Oh, Lettie. Que nous vaut ce plaisir ?

\- Sophie est là ? Il faut que je lui parle.

Après un bref hochement de tête, Hurle disparu à l’intérieur du château :

\- Sophie, ta sœur est là ! Non, c’est Lettie.

Lettie en profita pour le suivre. L’intérieur de la boutique à chapeaux était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs, les chapeaux en moins bien sûr. Cela lui fit un pincement au cœur, mais avant qu’elle ne puisse examiner davantage le sentiment de nostalgie qui l’avait étreint, Hurle avait disparu et Sophie était déjà là, resplendissante de santé dans une jolie robe verte.

\- Lettie, si je m’attendais ! Quand j’ai entendu toquer je croyais que c’était Martha. Elle voulait me parler de Michael, apparemment. Me demander un conseil à propos de je-ne-sais-quoi…

\- A vrai dire, avoua Lettie, je suis venue pour la même chose.

La tête d’Hurle apparut soudain dans l’encadrement de la porte. Il avait l’air déconcerté :

\- Tu es venue lui parler de Michael ?

Lettie expira, irritée. Il ne tentait même pas de cacher qu’il avait écouté leur conversation, quel culot ! Sophie, elle, se contenta de rire, comme si Hurle ne se trouvait pas à côté d’elle.

\- Ne t’occupe pas de lui, il finira par se vexer si on l’ignore.

Hurle fit une grimace et Lettie haussa les sourcils, dubitative.

\- Si tu le dis. Et non, je suis venue parce que je l’ai croisé en ville ce matin, et on –

\- Attends, tu veux parler du prince Justin ?

La brune eut un moment de recul malgré elle. Le prince Justin relevait de l’histoire ancienne, ce n’était qu’un coureur de jupon au regard fuyant.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! J’ai vu l’enchanteur Suliman tout à l’heure, et on a parlé, et –

\- Ben ?, s’étonna Hurle. Je croyais qu’il était débordé.

Lettie enregistra le prénom avec reconnaissance.

\- D’après ce que j’ai compris il l’est, mais il pleuvait. Apparemment, il aime se promener sous la pluie.

Elle ne put qu’hausser les épaules devant les regards confus de Sophie et de Hurle. Ce dernier eut un reniflement réprobateur :

\- Je déteste la pluie. Ça fait des choses affreuses à mes cheveux.

En fin de compte, décida Lettie, cet homme lui était plutôt sympathique. Sophie reprit avec patience, tandis qu’Hurle grommelait quelque chose qui ressemblait suspicieusement à  _« mais Ben n’a probablement jamais vu un peigne de toute façon »_.

\- Et que s’est-il passé ?

\- Il m’a encore proposé de me prendre comme élève. Il faut que tu m’aides, Sophie, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Sa sœur s’apprêtait sans doute à répondre quelque chose plein de bon sens qui aurait certainement résolu tous les problèmes de Lettie quand la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit brusquement. C’était Martha, échevelée et aussi essoufflée que si elle était venue en courant, et Lettie s’aperçut avec satisfaction que Martha était bien la Martha blonde, fine et aux yeux clairs qui ne partageait plus la moindre ressemblance avec elle.

En deux enjambées, Martha était sur Sophie, et lui agrippait énergiquement le bras.

\- Sophie, j’ai vraiment besoin de ton aide, il faut que tu viennes tout de suite.

Elle était déjà en train de la tirer vers la sortie quand Hurle remarque, très judicieusement de l’avis de Lettie :

-Ne peut-elle pas te fournir son aide aussi bien ici ?

Martha ne se retourna même pas.

\- Il n’en est pas question. Michael pourrait revenir, et je ne veux pas le croiser tout de suite.

Et la porte claque sur Sophie et elle. Lettie haussa les sourcils, mécontente. Il semblait que Martha n’avait même pas remarqué sa présence. De plus, maintenant que Sophie était partie, qui donc pourrait lui offrir un conseil plein de bon sens ?

Hurle se retourna vers elle, ne semblant pas perturbé outre mesure par le kidnapping de sa fiancée.

\- Ainsi Ben t’a proposé de devenir son élève ?

Lettie serra les dents.

\- C’est effectivement ce que je voulais dire par « il m’a encore proposé de me prendre comme élève ».

A sa grande surprise, le magicien éclata d’un rire sincère. La situation l’amusait sans doute beaucoup.

\- Et est-ce que tu vas accepter ?

L’angoisse reprit Lettie immédiatement.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je le connais à peine, j’ai peur que ce soit incroyablement gênant.

\- Je ne connaissais pas non plus ma professeure avant de suivre son enseignement, répliqua Hurle en haussant les épaules. C’est comme ça que marchent les rencontres. La seule chose qui importe, c’est s’il est compétent ou non.

\- Bien sûr qu’il est compétent ! C’est un magicien royal, et par définition l’une des personnes les plus puissantes du pays !

Hurle arbora un air incroyablement suffisant, et Lettie secoua la tête avec consternation. Sophie pouvait-elle réellement supporter cet imbécile vaniteux pendant des journées entières ?

\- De plus, ce qu’il a fait contre la sorcière du Désert était admirable, et pouvoir transférer sa magie dans un objet inanimé comme cet épouvantail était une ruse formidable. Quoi que puisse en penser le roi, il n’y a aucun doute à avoir sur ses compétences.

Le fiancé de sa sœur la considéra un instant avant de commenter avec une nonchalance calculée :

\- En fait, je n’éprouvais personnellement pas de sentiments pour madame Tarasque, alors je ne pourrai pas t’aider sur ce plan.

Lettie mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre de quoi il parlait et, à sa grande horreur, devient cramoisie.

\- Pour l’amour du Ciel ! Il n’est pas question de sentiments, je le connais à peine !

Hurle avait l’air plus amusé que convaincu alors, de nouveau, elle le maudit.

\- Ce n’est pas grave, je vais attendre Sophie. Tu n’as qu’à retourner à tes occupations magiques.

Elle s’enfonça avec une moue agacée dans un des fauteuils de la pièce. Il s’assit dans celui juste en face.

\- Si tu veux mon avis…

Quand il lut sur son visage que non, elle ne le voulait pas, il ajouta rapidement :

\- Sophie serait d’accord avec moi. Tu devrais accepter son offre. Je ne le connais que jusqu’à un certain point, mais l’enchanteur Suliman me semble être digne de confiance. Et puis, il n’est pas rancunier. Il ne te retiendra pas si tu veux retourner chez ta professeure actuelle après une semaine.

Et, comme ce que disait le magicien était assez sensé, et que Sophie ne faisait pas mine de revenir, Lettie décida de se le prendre pour dit. Elle remercia Hurle, prit congé de lui, et attrapa le premier bus qui la ramènerait vers les Hauts-Méandres.

Elle irait étudier chez Ben Suliman.

La prochaine épreuve, songea Lettie le lendemain tandis qu’elle remuait une potion, serait d’annoncer à sa professeure la nouvelle. Elle ne craignait pas qu’elle refuse, en vérité. C’était après tout elle qui avait tenté de la pousser dans les bras de Hurle, lui proposant dès la première semaine, avec un naturel effarant, d’aller habiter chez le magicien. A ce stade de leur « relation », Lettie ne connaissait même pas le véritable nom de « monsieur Pendragon ».

Ce qu’elle craignait, au contraire, était l’excitation de madame Bonnafée qui se mettrait certainement en tête un mariage et même, pourquoi pas, un bébé.

Soupirant, Lettie entreprit de découper en cubes une racine de rutabaga. Elle ne savait même pas à quoi était destiné la recette que lui avait donné sa professeure, mais elle se doutait que ce serait un type de potion très compliqué à faire, et très peu utile en pratique. Elle se rendait bien compte qu’elle arrivait à la limite de ce que pourrait lui enseigner la bonne magicienne : le dernier sort qu’elle avait appris, par exemple, avait pour rôle exclusif de décoller le lierre des arbres, pour rendre le jardinage plus facile. Si elle vivait dans une maison en ville, comme elle le prévoyait, c’est quelque chose dont elle ne se servirait certainement jamais.

Elle soupira à l’adresse des cubes de rutabaga avant de les transvaser dans un liquide déjà fumant. Ils y disparurent avec un _psshh_  sifflant. Que disait la suite de la recette ? Elle fronça les sourcils. « Plonger un tissu ou objet taché de sang à l’intérieur de la potion. Observer les effets. » Avec une résignation héritée de l’habitude, elle appuya légèrement la lame effilée du couteau de cuisine sur son index. Le sang perla immédiatement. Avec une grimace de douleur, elle sortit un mouchoir en tissu de sa poche, et essuya son doigt dessus. Puis, elle plongea le mouchoir.

Un bouillonnement, un sifflement, et la tache de sang disparut progressivement du tissu, le laissant de nouveau immaculé. Lettie écarquilla les yeux. Elle n’avait pas la moindre idée de l’utilité pratique qu’elle aurait de cette potion, mais c’était un détachant sanguin des plus efficaces.

La porte de la véranda claqua soudain la faisant sursauter. Un grand sourire sur le visage et de la terre jusqu’aux coudes, madame Bonnafée lui adressa un signe de main. Les traces que faisaient ses bottes boueuses sur le parquet s’effaçaient au fur et à mesure qu’elle s’approchait de la table, un enchantement appliqué au sol qui leur avait épargné de nombreuses heures de ménages.

\- Tout se passe bien ma petite ?

\- Oui, la potion est prête.

Lettie laissa passer un silence, cherchant comment aborder le sujet qui la préoccupait. Elle finit par opter pour la franchise, serrait les dents par anticipation.

\- J’ai croisé l’enchanteur Suliman en ville, hier.

Sa professeure n’avait vraiment besoin de rien de plus. Ses yeux s’illuminèrent tandis qu’elle essuyait gaiement ses mains sur son tablier.

\- Ah oui ? Mais c’est formidable ! Je te l’ai déjà dit, cet homme est bien plus doué que moi – à part pour les potions, bien sûr, ça a toujours été son point faible, et il venait régulièrement me demander des conseils lorsqu’il était encore élève chez madame Tarasque, paix à son âme. Mais bien sûr tu l’aideras pour les potions quand il sera ton professeur, tu es si douée, il sera ravi.

Lettie nota que madame Bonnafée avait dit « quand », et non « si ». Elle décida de profiter de l’ouverture.

\- A ce propos j’ai.. j’ai décidé de devenir son élève.

A sa grande surprise, la magicienne ne poussa pas de cris suraigus, ne s’évanouit pas de joie, ne la prit pas dans ses bras. Elle sourit, d’un sourire un peu intrigué :

\- Eh bien, n’était-ce pas déjà décidé ma chérie ? Il te l’a proposé depuis des lustres maintenant, alors je pensais que vous étiez en train de travailler sur un arrangement.

Lettie la dévisagea, bouche bée. Elle n’eut pas le temps de balbutier une réponse, cependant, car madame Bonnafée avait déjà repris la parole joyeusement :

\- Il faudra que je t’organise une petite réception pour célébrer ton départ, d’ailleurs. Cela fait quelque temps que ça me trotte dans la tête. On pourrait inviter tes deux sœurs et leurs jolis cœurs respectifs, si ta sœur est toujours avec ce jeune Michael. Ta chère mère aussi, bien sûr, et évidemment Suliman lui-même. Un garçon charmant, vraiment. Lorsque tu seras son apprentie j’imagine que tu iras t’installer chez lui ?

Elle adressa un regard malicieux à Lettie qui avait essayé jusque-là de ne pas y penser. Après tout, en venant étudier chez madame Bonnafée, elle avait également pris une chambre chez elle, et louer une maison à Magnecour était bien trop coûteux, sachant que, contrairement à Martha, elle n’avait aucun revenu. Suliman avait sans doute pris la question en compte et était disposé à lui laisser une chambre, ce qui rendrait les choses d’autant plus gênantes si elle demandait à partir au bout d’une semaine.

Madame Bonnafée n’avait pas arrêté son monologue, et Lettie le reprit en cours de route :

\- …spacieuse, tu sais, et je me demande si tu pourras avoir ta propre salle de bain. Et si ce n’est pas le cas… J’ai toujours été étonnée du fait qu’il soit encore célibataire, un homme aussi riche et instruit que lui. A trente ans, tu te rends compte ? Ce doit être à cause de son caractère. Mon amie Eliza, de Magnecour, m’a dit qu’il avait un tempérament effroyable. Elle a un fils encore jeune, et Suliman se serait mis en colère contre lui un jour, simplement parce que...

En regardant par la fenêtre le soleil se coucher sur les collines Lettie laissa les bavardages glisser autour d’elle, hochant distraitement la tête lorsqu’il le fallait. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de toute cette situation.

Lettie reçut une semaine plus tard une lettre de monsieur Suliman. C’était du papier de qualité, constata-t’elle en l’ouvrant, épais et couleur crème. En observant l’écriture soignée, elle se demanda si le magicien royal écrivait lui-même se lettre, ou s’il confiait cette tâche à des apprentis. Le contenu de la lettre, en tout cas, des plus banals et impersonnels, aurait très bien pu avoir été écrit par n’importe qui. C’était une réponse à la missive que lui avait envoyée Lettie deux jours plus tôt en lui demandant s’il était possible pour elle d’avoir une chambre chez lui pendant la durée de son apprentissage (en sachant pertinemment qu’elle n’avait pas de solution de secours si ce n’était pas le cas).

« J’ai bien reçu votre message », disait la lettre. « Si vous passez chez moi le jour de l’Embrasement, nous pourrions en discuter. » Suivis de son adresse et des formules de politesse habituelle. Tien que de très formel, songea Lettie en faisant la moue. Mais il n’avait pas refusé, ce qui était un début encourageant, et signifiait sans doute qu’il y avait en effet des chambres disponibles chez lui.

Les choses commençaient à prendre tournure.


	2. Chapter 2

_Où Lettie et Suliman se disputent pour la première fois (mais pas la dernière)_

Il faisait nuit.

La fête de l’embrasement, se remémora Lettie en se dirigeant à travers les rues de Magnecour dans ce qu’elle espérait être la bonne direction, commémorait une ancienne tragédie ingarienne. Près de cinq siècles plus tôt, durant la terrible guerre qui les avait opposés à la Haute-Norlande, la famille royale s’était fait surprendre en pleine nuit par l’ennemi. Le souverain, sa femme et ses enfants avaient été enfermés dans une pièce des donjons et brûlés vifs. Depuis, tous les ans, au début de l’automne, le souvenir de leur mort était rappelé aux habitants d’Ingary – mais, au fil des ans, les cérémonies commémoratives avaient lentement perdu de leur dimension historique, pour finalement devenir une fête nationale où chacun accrochait devait chez lui des lampions colorés.

« Fête de l’embrasement ». Lettie frissonna.

Guettant les panneaux, elle s’aperçut avec joie qu’elle ne s’était pas perdue, et qu’elle se trouvait effectivement dans la bonne rue. En inspectant les maisons autour d’elle, elle n’eut aucun mal à repérer le bon endroit. C’était exactement le genre de demeure que l’on attendait d’un Magicien Royal : un bâtiment imposant avec des grandes portes, des fenêtres en losange, et des signes magiques sur les murs. Deux torches brûlaient même de chaque côté de la porte mais peut-être n’avaient-elle été mises là qu’à l’occasion de l’Embrasement. Elle grimaça : il n’y avait vraiment rien à célébrer. Le magicien Suliman lui avait donné l’impression d’être quelqu’un de bien mais, si les torches étaient là pour fêter l’ignoble crémation d’une famille, alors il n’avait pas deux sous de morale.

Lorsqu’elle toqua c’est Suliman en personne qui vint lui ouvrir, ses cheveux roux reflétant la lueur des flammes. Il s’inclina et elle fit de même.

\- Entrez, il fait meilleur à l’intérieur.

Ils traversèrent un couloir jusque dans une pièce confortable et spacieuse – trop spacieuse, peut-être, pour ce à quoi Lettie était habituée – et Suliman les guida jusqu’à deux fauteuils disposés face à face, près de la cheminée.

\- Il est déjà tard et je ne souhaite pas vous retenir trop longtemps, Lettie, dit-il en s’asseyant dans un des fauteuils et faisant un geste pour qu’elle l’imite. Je souhaitais simplement discuter en personne avec vous de ce que vous aviez évoqué dans votre lettre. Comme vous pouvez le voir je dispose d’une maison très spacieuse. Cela permet à certains de mes domestiques et de mes apprentis d’y avoir une chambre et, si vous le voulez, je serais heureux de vous rajouter à ce nombre.

Il se pencha en avant dans son fauteuil, la regardant dans les yeux :

\- Et vous-même êtes disposée à devenir mon élève, si j’ai bien compris ?

\- Si votre offre tient toujours, oui.

Il se relaxa visiblement. Sa posture se relâcha, son visage s’adoucit, et Lettie trouva amusant de voir à quel point la question l’avait tendu. Pour un Magicien Royal d’1 mètre 90, il n’était pas aussi terrible qu’il ne le paraissait aux premiers abords.

\- Alors je serai ravi de vous accueillir chez moi.

\- Je vous en remercie.

Il se racla la gorge, balaya rapidement la pièce du regard comme désireux de changer de sujet, puis son regard revint sur elle :

\- Excusez-moi si c’est personnel, mais c’est bien des habits de deuil que vous portez, n’est-ce pas ?

Lettie portait une robe longue noire et un foulard gris, les couleurs traditionnelles pour le décès d’un proche. Repensant aux torches devant la maison du magicien elle sentit son humeur s’assombrir, et se renfonça dans son fauteuil :

\- Effectivement. L’Embrasement est un jour de deuil national, après tout, même si on a souvent tendance à oublier son origine.

\- Tiens donc, c’est aujourd’hui ?

Il paraissait sincèrement étonné et, étant donné que c’est lui-même qui dans sa lettre lui avait donné rendez-vous « le jour de l’Embrasement », il devait être effroyablement distrait. La théorie des torches s’effaça de son esprit mais, en un sens, l’air surpris de Suliman l’ennuya encore plus. Elle répliqua d’un ton sec :

\- Oui c’est aujourd’hui. Même si cela semble vous faire peu d’effet.

\-  Question de point de vue. Cela semble vous en faire trop.

Déconcertée, elle leva les yeux vers le visage du magicien. Son visage était pincé en une moue réprobatrice qu’elle ne comprenait pas. Qu’il n’ait pas la décence de commémorer la mort horrible de leur famille royale était une chose, mais pourquoi donc était-ce elle qui se faisait réprimander ?

\- Trop ? Des enfants ont été brûlés vifs !

\- Et, en leur temps, leur deuil a été fait. Il est plus qu’inutile de continuer tout ce manège ridicule cinq cents ans plus tard.

Lettie n’avait jamais eu besoin de plus que ça pour perdre son calme :

\- Comment ça ? Y a-t-il une date de péremption pour pleurer un deuil ? C’est de la compassion humaine la plus élémentaire.

\- Des hommes meurent tous les jours, Lettie. Des morts de maladie, des morts de faim, et des morts à la guerre. Il y a deux ans un hôpital de campagne s’est effondré, et un vagabond a été coincé sous les gravats pendant quatre jours avec une veuve et un enfant. Pour survivre, il les a tués et il les a mangés. Une histoire horrible. Tout le monde en parlait il y a deux ans mais, maintenant, qui s’en souvient ? Et dans cinq cents ans ? Pourtant ces gens-là avaient-ils moins de valeur que les souverains et leurs enfants ? Je ne commémore pas l’Embrasement, parce que, de mon avis, toutes les vies valent la même chose.

La façon presque ennuyée dont il racontait son histoire fit penser à Lettie que ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il débattait du sujet avec quelqu’un – et qu’il gagnait. Eh bien, tant pis pour lui s’il la pensait aussi faible de conviction que les personnes qu’il avait l’habitude de fréquenter.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas comparer le destin de ces pauvres gens à celui de notre famille royale.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

Elle s’était levée de son fauteuil et sentait que, à son tour, la patience du magicien s’amenuisait. Tant mieux, songea-t-elle. A passer ses journées en compagnie de madame Bonnafée, il y avait longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas eu l’occasion de perdre son calme.

\- Parce qu’en tant que sujet de ce pays, le roi est quelqu’un à qui je dois respect et obéissance. Ces valeurs sont la base de toutes les lois, et donc de l’ordre national. C’est pour ça que l’Embrasement est aussi important.

Suliman resta assis, mais ses traits étaient marqués par l’irritation quand il répondit.

\- C’est d’abord les uns envers les autres que nous devrions avoir du respect. Les rois sont des hommes comme les autres, et placer leur souffrance au-dessus de la nôtre c’est le premier pas vers une monarchie de droit divin où ils seraient considérés comme des dieux et, de là, le premier pas vers une tyrannie. Le pouvoir a mis en place cette fête pour nous rappeler notre place par rapport à lui, et le peuple y adhère comme un troupeau de moutons.

\- Vous avez une conception bien basse de vos concitoyens, monsieur Suliman.

Lettie prit une inspiration et se rassit sur son fauteuil avant de reprendre plus calmement :

\- Bien sûr des hommes meurent tous les jours, et nous n’y pouvons rien. Mais on ne peut pas pleurer pour tout le monde, et faire de tous les jours une fête nationale. Il faut des noms, des personnes et des dates. Cette famille royale n’est qu’un prétexte dans laquelle chacun pouvait y voir un parent mort pendant la guerre, ou un proche torturé par l’ennemi. L’Embrasement n’est qu’une occasion de montrer que nous ne sommes pas complétement insensibles aux malheurs des autres.

Elle croisa brièvement son regard, et le regretta instantanément : la façon dont Suliman la regardait lui faisait perdre tous ces moyens. Ses yeux clairs étaient braqués sur elle, les sourcils froncés dans une expression de confusion pensive, et Lettie fut parcourue d’un léger frisson. L’aura indéfinissable que dégageait cet homme avait tendance à transformer toutes ses pensées en marmelade.

\- Vous avez une façon étrange de voir les choses, Lettie.

Après un instant où elle essayait de déterminer si elle devait ou non se sentir insultée, il rajouta :

\- Manfred, mon assistant, est incapable d’avoir d’opinion propre. Je ne serai pas fâché de disposer d’un nouveau point de vue.

Lettie, qui avait obscurément redouté que, ennuyé par son caractère, il ne revienne sur sa parole, s’en trouva profondément soulagée. S’il l’avait chassé de chez lui, elle se serait probablement fait étriper par madame Bonnafée.

\- Puisque les choses sont réglées, je vais vous raccompagner jusqu’à la sortie alors, j’espère ne pas vous avoir retenu trop de temps.

\- Bien sûr que non.

Elle lui sourit, un sourire qui le fit rougir, et quand ils arrivèrent à la porte il lui sourit en retour.

\- J’espère avoir de vos nouvelles très bientôt, Lettie. Si vous avez quoi que ce soit à me demander, vous connaissez mon adresse.

Pendant tout le trajet retour vers les Hauts-Méandres, Lettie se sentit en apesanteur.

Il se pourrait, il était fort probable, qu’elle soit tombée complétement amoureuse de ce monsieur Suliman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre est plus court que le premier, j'ai presque hésité à tout mettre en un bloc. Au début la fiction devait être très longue et Suliman avait même un frère et un passé mais ça aurait pris beaucoup trop de temps, alors j'ai coupé là, j'espère que vous avez apprécié !

**Author's Note:**

> Le rutabaga ne nettoie pas du tout le sang en vrai.


End file.
